Wellbores may be drilled to, for example, locate and produce hydrocarbons. During a drilling operation, it may be desirable to evaluate and/or measure properties of encountered formations, formation fluids and/or formation gasses. In some cases, a drillstring is removed and a wireline tool deployed into the wellbore to test, evaluate and/or sample the formation(s), formation gas(ses) and/or formation fluid(s). In other cases, the drillstring may be provided with devices to test and/or sample the surrounding formation(s), formation gas(ses) and/or formation fluid(s) without having to remove the drillstring from the wellbore.
Calibration may be required to improve the accuracy of such downhole formation evaluation tools. A calibration procedure may involve placing the tool in one or more standard environments having known characteristics and/or parameters, recording measurements taken by one or more sensors of the tool within the standard environment, and relating the measurements to one or more reference measurements. By calibrating a tool, measurement differences that arise from the tolerances and/or variations in the components used to implement the tool may be reduced and/or substantially eliminated.